sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Lierra Carlon
Background and Personality To say that Lierra does not often talk about herself would be misleading — she does so almost incessantly. Anyone who has talked to her, for instance, could probably tell you that she used to be a gunner with the Imperial Navy, that she was raised on Corellia and that she has a sister (some say she has a twin sister, but this is unclear). And anyone who knows her knows she's bristly at the best of times — prone to insulting people and getting in fights. She kept this tendency even after Imperial training, and that's probably why she left the service. And she saw action, though each time she tells the story it's a different ship with a different commanding officer and a different battle. Lately she's been seen at the palace of Draga the Hutt, serving as a guard. She delights in telling stories, but when asked specific questions gets evasive. Most people who know her don't even know her last name — and she has on more than one occasion simply decided that punching someone in the face was easier than answering questions. Some believe she's just a liar, another hotshot ship's gunner trying to brag. Others notice her little scars and mannerisms and the talent she seems to have picked up and decide that sometimes it's best not to ask questions. At the best of times she has a predilection for drinking — Corellian spiced ale is a favorite, but she's been known to drink a Corellian whiskey from time to time. A fair amount of her time is spent in bars, and, not surprisingly, she tends to be a violent drunk. This is on something of a hit-or-miss basis, however — there are times she is simply exceedingly friendly and much more eager to tell stories of her exploits, whether or not they are true or feasible. Appearance and Equipment Lierra is probably best described as 'bristly.' She wears her red hair short enough that she doesn't need to do anything with it, and generally doesn't — it is unkempt in such a way as to say she really doesn't care what she looks like. Her clothes have a certain militaristic look about them--the boots were almost certainly stolen from an Imperial uniform and the rest of her clothes, though threadbare, might have also once been from a uniform. She is frequently bruised and otherwise battered-looking, and her features are just sharp enough as to look almost permanently unfriendly. Her eyes are blue and generally look alive with the sort of light of someone who is just about to lose what little self-control she has. Even her body language tends to be hostile more often than not. Adding to the air of hostility is the fact that, more often than not, she is armed and makes no attempt to conceal the fact. Her arsenal consists of a Quickfire-4 holdout blaster (her only concession to concealed armaments), an M434 blaster pistol (carried in a holster at her left thigh), an SS-V blaster carbine, and an ST-I blaster rifle, and she often wears a padded vest to make it fairly clear she's prepared for combat should it happen. It's not clear where she scrounged these up. Carlon, Lierra Carlon, Lierra